<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Boot Too Big For He Gotdamn Feet by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105063">He Boot Too Big For He Gotdamn Feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fingerfucking, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:35:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30105063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock leaves Vanjie shook (LITERALLY!) after he finger bangs her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Boot Too Big For He Gotdamn Feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>slurp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa was studying for her biology test when she got a text from her best friend, Brock.</p><p>'yo bitch u wanna come over?'</p><p>'I'm studying, maybe later?'</p><p>'my dumbass parents aren't home'</p><p>'Oh, cool'</p><p>'that means we could do shitttt'</p><p>'Like what?'</p><p>'bruh you dumb asl'</p><p>'Thanks?'</p><p>'just get yo ass over here' Vanjie sighed and closed her book. She went downstairs and looked for her mom.</p><p>"Mama?" </p><p>"In the kitchen!" Vanjie walked over.</p><p>"Can you take me to Brock's house?" Her mom nodded and they jumped in the frog and leaped. Vanjie knocked on the door and Brock answered it, eyes red and smoke billowed out of the house. Vanjie walked in and they went upstairs. Suddenly, Brock was grabbing her big goth girl tiddies!</p><p>"Brock!" She said and took a step back.</p><p>"C'mere you lil sexy ass bitch." He then shoved his hand under Vanjie's jeans and panties and circled his fingers around her clit, making her shudder.</p><p>"Damn, you a thot." Vanjie let out a shaky breath as Brock shoved down her fashionable attire and threw her on his creaky old bed. He shoved two fingers into her wet lil pussy and finger banged her until she was a moaning mess.</p><p>"You like that? You like finger fucking your tight little cunt?" Vanjie nodded and Brock pumped his fingers faster and harder until Vanjie came and squirted all over his hand. He pulled his fingers out and Vanjie pulled up her jeans and panties and she couldn't stop shaking.</p><p>"Aight das all, get the fuck out my house." Vanjie's head was spinning but she was shaking so much she couldn't get up so Brock carried her and threw her out the front door. Vanjie stood up on wobbly legs and called her mom.</p><p>"Hey, mama, can you pick me up? Brock um... he isn't feeling too well."</p><p>"Sure, sweetie! I'll be over soon." Vanjie hung up and sighed. What a day!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>